We will be together forever Fear not
by PainUnder
Summary: My first fic. Guo Jia x Ina oneshot, based on Guo JIa's camp talk. A bit ooc here. Enjoy reading and please reviews. Thank you.


We will be together forever. Fear not…

After many battles with Orochi's Army, the Coalition has been growing stronger and stronger: many allies rescued, enemy plan ruined… Although the battles still rage on, everyone is very optimistic. They go around talking to each other, sharing their views, their knowledge, laughing happily.

Well…maybe not everyone…

Guo Jia walked out of his tent and looked around, he smiled at the peace of the people, of the friendliness and of course…the beauty of the heroines of the Coalition. But he wonder himself how long would he be able to enjoy this peaceful time, his time was running out.

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching, these familiar footsteps…his lord Cao Cao.

"Finally walk out of your place I see. How are you doing, Guo Jia?"

Guo Jia turned back, bowed and smiled.

"Ahh…I've never been better my lord. This is a fine world we find ourselves in. There are so many beautiful women here."

Cao Cao slightly sighed.

"I'd expect no less from you, Guo Jia. Though the situation is better now, few could enjoy this peace like you do."

"Not at all, master Cao Cao. I'm simply enjoying life, just as many others. Oh by the way my lord, you haven't invited me to any banquets recently."

"You take all the wine and the women. That's the problem." – His lord smirked.

Guo Jia laughed and Cao Cao looked away. – "You jest my lord. Your obvious concern for me is touching."

Gou Jia laughed for a while when he suddenly flinched. A sudden pain attacked his chest, though it was not enough to strike him down, few drops of sweat came down his temple.

"What's wrong?"

He paused for a while then responded.

"It's nothing my lord, I just suddenly got my eyes on a beautiful flower."

Cao Cao looked at him seriously and said.

"Guo Jia, you had better not die before I do. When this is over, your talent will be one of the most important things to me and the others in Wei."

"Whatever the matter, my lord Cao Cao? The weather is too nice for such talk. I assure you my lord…" - he bowed – "Guo Jia will not die without giving my lord Cao Cao his best service to bring him to the top of the world."

"Hm…very well. Just don't push yourself too much for unnecessities."

"As you command, my lord! Now, if you excuse me." – Guo Jia bowed one more time then left.

As he was strolling through the camp, he found just what he was hoping to find. Near the front gate was Lady Inahime, the bow maiden. Apparently she was standing alone, he smiled then walked toward her.

"Such perfect weather. What better day to fall in love."

Ina turned only to find the man who-she-doesn't-like-at-all and scowled.

"Falling in love and the weather are totally unrelated! What is it with you disgusting man?"

Guo Jia laughed a bit.

"Oh, you look cute when you are angry, too! You are really lovely."

Her face turned red and she scowled even more. Though at Yi Ling, he was the one who came to her rescue first, saved her life many times during the assault, his attitude was really annoying, he endlessly complimented on women, flirted with them.

"My apology, my lady. But seeing such beauty as you standing here alone really make me sad and want to offer myself as company." – Gou Jia bowed slightly.

"Urgh…you are such a…" – Ina annoyingly looked away but she sighed after a short pause – "…but at least I can use a company now."

Noticed, Guo Jia looked up to her and asked.

"What is the matter my lady? Something troubles you?"

"It's nothing really…it's just that…after Yi Ling, my father doesn't really pay attention to me, he keeps telling me to go train or talk to someone else whenever I try to talk to him. It's been a long time since we parted because of the war, you know."

"That's not really good, but I'm sure he will have time for you." – Guo Jia smiled – "But at least right now, you have me to talk to, don't you?"

Ina turned to him and froze, his smile today was somehow…attractive and caring unlike the usual. Her face turned red and she looked away.

"What are you…It's not like I want you as a company, I would prefer Shang Xiang as one" – Guo Jia's smile faded a bit – "…but thanks anyway…"

Guo Jia slightly sighed and walked up a few steps

"What fine weather…I wish I could be here with you forever…"

Ina surprised and turned to him and giggled.

"What is the matter with you today, master Guo Jia? We will be together forever, fear not…" – She paused when she looked at him. The Guo Jia she was talking to was different: he didn't have much of the usual attitude and he looked paler than usual.

"Lord Guo Jia…are you well? You look pale?

Just as she finished her question, Cao Ren approach from nowhere.

"Greeting my Lady and my Lord Guo Jia. Pardon my interruption but I have news"

Guo Jia turned to him and looked serious.

"It's alright, master Cao Ren. What news do you have for me?"

"Yes. My scouts reported that they had spotted a medium-size army led by Kiyomori heading to a mountain to the west of here. They have heard rumors about a mysterious energy conduit there.

"Whatever that conduit is, Kiyomori will use it for no good. I must stop him." – Ina said

"You won't have to go alone my lady!" – Guo Jia said – "I will join you as well. Master Cao Ren, will you come too?"

"Of course my lord! I will be your shield!"

"Then that's settled…" – Guo Jia suddenly flinched. Another pain attacked him, this time it was worse.

"Are you alright, master Guo Jia?" – Cao Ren worriedly asked.

"I'm fine…don't worry, just a little tired. You two go gather your troops. I'll meet you at the front gate."

The two nodded and left leaving Guo Jia behind. After they left for a few seconds, Guo Jia began to cough hard. He took out a small handkerchief to cover his mouth as he cough harder and harder and he leaned to the nearby wall. After a while he looked at the handkerchief and there was…blood…a lot of blood.

"So…my time is up…but I won't die until I've finished my work here…" – he squeezed the handkerchief then headed to the front gate.

After a long time marching, they have finally reached the mountain. They stopped at a nearby hill.

"Master Cao Ren, do we know where the energy is?" – Guo Jia asked.

"From the rumors my scouts heard…it's inside the mountain, sir."

"We have to get to it before Kiyomori." – Ina said.

"True…We'll have to keep an eye out for his movements, and his army won't make it easy for us. From here, we can see that they have already set up a barrier of troops, but judging by the way they arrange, the path before us here will lead us straight to Kiyomori, and striking heads-on an army like that will be foolish."

"What do you suggest we do, my lord?"

"Here is what we will do…we will divide into three groups, each of us will lead one. I will lead my group and strike from the front heads-on while you too will make a pincer attack from the rear. When I give the signal, you will strike."

"That sounds like a good plan but it's too dangerous for you to strike them heads-on. Let me do it instead, my lord."

"No, I'll do it!" – Ina said – "I am the daughter of the Sengoku Strongest, you won't be able to withstand such army, but I can!"

"No!" – Guo Jia firmly said – "I will do it. I am the most capable of causing chaos among them and I can easily fit to changes in battles and besides, the demons usually underestimate me and this time I'm gonna give them a little surprise. You two don't have to worry about me."

"But…"

"Time is short, my lady." – Guo Jia firmly said – "Don't worry about me."

Ina hesitated for a moment but she agreed. "Very well. Be careful, master Guo Jia."

"Be careful, my lord!"

"You two as well."

As Guo Jia's group got closer to the enemy, he continued to cough, his lieutenant couldn't help but asked.

"My lord, are you alright? You are unwell…"

"I'm alright. This is nothing. Let's get this over with! Begin the attack!"

When they approach, a gyuki spotted.

"Hah…what's this? A bunch of human scum try to attack us? Smash them to pieces!"

As soon as the gyuki finished, a red orb went straight to his face knocking him and a few dozen of snake soldiers backward. The army was complete stunned by this and then one, two, three more orb appear and strike at them.

"What the hell are you doing?" – A snake lieutenant shouted – "There are even fewer than us. Strike back!"

The entire demon army began to march toward Guo Jia. 'Just as I planned. Now to the next step.' After nearly half an hour fighting, his group began to be outnumbered, but from his perspective, this is the perfect time to strike. He took out a red orb and shot it up the sky and it exploded. Cao Ren and Ina noticed that this was the signal to strike.

"Now is the time, attack, brave warriors of Wei!" – Cao Ren shouted from the left rear.

"This is it, attack!" – Ina shouted from the right.

When the demon army realized what just happened. It was too late, they were completely surrounded.

"We are completely surrounded. What are we gonna do now?" – A snake soldier panicked.

"Grrr…we have to hold out, even if we fall, they are coming with us. For lord Orochi!" – A snake lieutenant shouted.

Guo Jia's forces now had the advantages, they continued to cut down more and more demons. But something was not right. The demons were becoming more and more ferocious, even with grave wounds, they still tried to attack. The balance of the battle began to change to even or worse, the demons were regaining advantage. At Ina's spot, a gyuki could still stand after suffering dozens of strikes from Ina. She was nearly exhausted when the gyuki swing his giant mace.

"Lady Ina!" – Guo Jia ran to her and blocked the strike. It was such a heavy attack that he grunted. Ina didn't miss the chance and attack the gyuki on the head that it fell down completely.

"Are you alright, master Guo Jia?" – Ina worriedly asked.

"I'm fine…but something is not right here…Could it be…" – Guo Jia thought for a moment then said – "We have to get to Kiyomori now… master Cao Ren!" – he called.

"Yes my lord?" – He responded and ran to him.

"Can you hold out here? We need to find Kiyomori. The situation is turning against us now."

"Yes, my lord. You go on ahead. Be careful, we don't know what trick he has up his sleeve."

"Alright, you be careful too. Let's go my lady!"

"But are you sure we should leave him like this?" – Ina worried.

"Don't worry, he is the shield of Wei. He will be fine. We have more important issue now. Let us go."

They both headed to the mountain and found a cave. As they enter…A crimson orb on a base and it's spreading so powerful energy that they can felt it striking to the core.

"Well…well. What do we have here. Two little birds have found the wrong nest to enter." – Kiyomori emerged from the shadow and there was a red energy surrounding him.

"Kiyomori!" – Ina shouted – "What are you up to this time?"

"Hah…it was foolish of you to come here. This energy conduit has strengthened my power and of course, my army as well. You have already lost." – Kiyomori said with a laughter.

"We still haven't known yet!" – Ina shouted and attacked him., but all her attacks seemed to have no effect. He blocked all of it with ease. Guo Jia had no choice but to assist her but…

"Fools…I have taken on many heroes at once before. Now I'm overpowered, what can you weaklings do?" – Kiyomori unleashed a powerful blast that knocked them backward to the wall of rock and they fell down.

"Hah…how disappointing. Now you and your pathetic army will fall before my might. Time…to die!" – Kiyomori took out his Iniquity and land the final blow. Ina closed her eyes for a moment but she realized she was still not dead, she looked up to see that Guo Jia was blocking it.

"Master Guo Jia!"

"What's this? Trying to be a hero?"

"You shall not lay a finger on her. I will protect her, even if it cost me my life!" – Guo Jia grunted as Kiyomori pressed down with great force. Guo Jia couldn't hold much longer and not only the pain but his illness was attacking him.

"My lady…run…" – He said between his teeth.

Just at that moment, Cao Ren came out of nowhere and knocked Kiyomori aside with his giant shoulder.

"What?" – Kiyomori surprised?

"My lord, my lady…are you alright?" – Cao Ren asked.

"Master Cao Ren?" – Ina questioned – "What are you doing here? What about the..."

"Don't worry my lady…It's already been taken care of."

"How can you defeat my army when they are empowered?" – Kiyomori still surprised.

"Why don't you take a look." – As Kiyomori looked outside, he saw his army being overwhelmed by the army of…Tokugawa. Tadakatsu and Ieyasu had arrived.

"My lord Guo Jia…umm…master Honda said that he will "deal" with you when this battle is over." – Cao Ren worriedly said and Guo Jia laughed slightly.

"Ah yes…I will surely face my fate. But right now…" – he stood up helping Ina to stand – "…We have to finish this. Prepare yourself Kiyomori!" – The three went to battle stance.

The two men ran up first and attacking Kiyomori with great force. Kiyomori also struck back. Right at the moment he didn't pay attention, Guo Jia took out a red orb and shot at the conduit but Kiyomori knocked it aside.

"Don't think that I'll make this easy for you, brats!"

"That's not my real target, old fool" – Guo Jia smirked – "NOW! LADY INA!" – When Kiyomori realized, Ina had already jumped up above him and aimed her bow at the conduit. Kiyomori tried to stop her but he was once again knocked back by Cao Ren's charge and the arrow was fired. The conduit shattered, all of it's energy banished, Kiyomori no longer had the red energy surrounding him. Knowing that he had lost, he jumped back a few steps.

"Curse you, pathetic humans! This isn't over!" – He angrily shouted and teleported away in a red flash. The Coalition had done it again.

"It's over…" – The three was completely exhausted – "Well done, master Cao Ren, lady Ina." – Guo Jia bowed a bit.

"No!" – Ina suddenly said – "Thanks to you, master Guo Jia. Your efforts have taken us to this victory."

"Yes, thanks to you, my lord!" – Cao Ren bowed.

As the three walked out of the cave, Ieyasu and Tadakatsu were waiting and the father was extremely angry. As soon as he saw them, he ran toward and grab Guo Jia's collar.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" – Tadakatsu angrily shouted – "HOW DARE YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY DAUGHTER AND ESPECIALLY TOOK HER TO THIS DANGEROUS PLACE? AND YOU, INA…" – He looked at his daughter straight away with anger. – "HOW COULD YOU LET HIM TAKE YOU TO THIS…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, FATHER!" – Her sudden shout made him shut up. – "I chose to come here on my own. They are only here to help and if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be standing here talking to you right now!" – she paused for a moment – "and you've never spend your time with me, father…" – she murmured and looked away.

"Ina...I…" – Tadakatsu was at a loss of words and dropped Guo Jia.

"That's enough, you two." – Ieyasu said – "She's got a point, Honda. Recently I haven't seen you spend time with her. It's been a long time since you parted and thanks to master Guo Jia here that you've finally reunited at Yi should be grateful for that."

"That's true…but…"

"Ahh…no more buts." – Ieyasu raised a finger. – "Alright, master Honda, I have an order for you: from now on you have to spend at least 4 days a week with your daughter. Take her somewhere, talk to her or something like that and whenever you go to battle, look out for her often. You got that?"

"What? But…" – Ieyasu raised an eyebrow but Tadakatsu sighed - "As you command, my lord."

"Good! Now let's head back before everyone start to worry." – Ieyasu turned to leave.

"Father.." – Tadakatsu turned to her – "I'm sorry for…making you worry and shouting at you." – She looked down.

"No, Ina!" – she looked up – "I am the one who should apologize…for not realizing what's the most important to me." – Ina smiled at her father and he smiled back.

"My apologies as well." – Guo Jia spoke up and the three looked at him. – "I wasn't strong enough to protect her and my arrogance had caused troubles. Please…accept my apology." – Guo Jia bowed.

Ina and Cao Ren looked at him with concern, Tadakatsu looked at her daughter and looked back at him.

"We are all at fault here, boy…" – He paused – "But next time you had better get stronger and not take her to dangerous places or I will kill you myself, got that?"

"As you wish, master Honda." – Guo Jia bowed and Tadakatsu turn to leave.

Ina turned to looked at Guo Jia and smiled.

"Another victory for us, we are one step closer to victory now, master Guo Jia."

"Yes!" – Cao Ren said – "This war will be over soon, my lord."

Guo Jia stepped forward a few steps.

"That is true…The weather is still perfect…But…" – His voice grew weaker – "It's only a shame…that I won't be able to enjoy this weather…with you…anymore…my dear lady Ina…" – He turned to looked at her once more then suddenly collapsed.

The two widened their eyes and ran up to him.

"Oh no…How could I have forgotten?" – Cao Ren panicked.

"What is happening to him?" – Ina asked, tears started to fill her eyes.

"He has been badly ill for a long time…yet he still work hard to assist the Coalition. Damn it, I should've told him to rest. We need to get him back quickly!"

*At the Coalition Camp – Guo Jia's tent*

Cao Cao and Ina and many others were waiting outside his tent anxiously. Though Guo Jia was being treated by lady Kaguya and master Taigong Wang, they were still worried about the health of one of their best strategists. After nearly two hours, they walked out of his tent only to be filled with questions about his health.

"We don't know for certain." – Kaguya anxiously said – "The disease has infected him badly, it's amazing for him to still withstand it until now."

"There is nothing we can do?" – Cao Cao and Ina asked at the same time. – "We can only pray and hope that his spirit is strong enough to make it through." – Kaguya said sadly. – "You can visit him if you like" – Taigong said – "But don't make too much noise, he needs to rest."

Cao Cao and Ina entered his tent, seeing that Guo Jia is still asleep.

"Damn you, Guo Jia!" – Cao Cao muttered – "I told you that you had better not die before I do."

Ina stayed silent for a moment then said

"He will make it." – Cao Cao looked at her with a bit surprise – "He is not as weak as he looked. After all we has been through, we still stand strong no matter what."

Cao Cao slightly smirked.

"It looks like you have found yourself a beautiful flower indeed, Guo Jia." – Ina face turned red. – "I'll have to inform the others, I bid my leave, lady Ina." – Cao Cao said then leave the tent, leaving Ina with Guo Jia. Ina came closer and sat next to his bed and hold his hand.

"Guo Jia…please…don't die…" – She murmured – "Despite your attitude, you are the one who help me reunite with my father, you saved me countless of times…thanks to you that things between me and my father will now be better…yet I still haven't got a chance…to repay you…" – a drop of tear rolled down her cheek and fell on his hand – "Please…don't die…" – More tear came out from her eyes. – "Please…"

"Please…don't cry…my lady…" – A hand suddenly wiped her tear gently. Guo Jia had awakened and smiled at her – "Seeing a beauty such as you cry makes my heart really hurt…"

"Master Guo Jia…you are awake?" – Ina surprised.

"Right from the moment lord Cao Cao said…" – He jested.

"Wha…then…then…you heard it…" – Ina's face turn crimson and looked away. Guo Jia held her hand with both of his hands.

"Thank you…my lady…I am truly blessed and lucky to have met you…" – Guo Jia said with a smile.

Ina turned back to him, even though her face is still red but she managed to smile back at him.

"You really scared me back then, you know…I almost thought that…" – Guo Jia placed a finger on her lips. "I'm feeling better now, thanks to your smile just then. Don't worry." – Ina's eyes widened a bit and said - "You are like that again…I still don't get what is it with you men."

"I don't know either" – Guo Jia laughed a bit – "Perhaps that's how we feel when being taken care of like this." – They both laughed a bit and then stare at each other for a moment then she leaned in placing a kiss on his lips and he gladly returned it. The kiss last for ten seconds and she pulled away.

"You had better get well and stronger so that bad things like this won't happen again, you got me? Or else…I will kill you myself…"

"Of course…my lady" – Guo Jia laughed a bit – "There is one favor I want to ask of you…"

"What is it? It's better not be something dirty or…" – Ina narrowed her eyes while Guo Jia smiled – "No, of course not…I only ask you to stay by my side like this until I fall into sleep, so that even when I wander the realm of dreams, we will still be together…"

"You are like that again…Remember what I said?" – Ina giggled when Guo Jia raised an eyebrow – "We will be together forever. Fear not...But still, I'll stay here until you go to sleep." – Ina held his hand.

"Thank you, my lady. Have a good night…Ina"

"Good night to you too, Guo Jia…"

***THE END***


End file.
